Oh' Sherlock
by Allen Bowden
Summary: Sherlock makes his grand return. But when he comes back he begins a relationship with Molly. But is Sherlock is back then is Moriarty back...
1. He's back

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SHERLOCK , and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story.

mollies phone goes off

Hello-SH

Hey, what's up? - Molly

I am fine. Is John about?-SH

are you wearing lipstick? -SH

John's not here. And yes, why? - Molly

I….like it, it detracts for your weak jaw line also, dose John know I am alive?-SH

Um.. thanks :) No, no he doesn't. Shall I tell him? - Molly

NO. It will hurt him to much. Is he still seeing that shrink?-SH

I don't know what hurts him more… Last time I talked to him, he still was seeing her but mentioned to quit that because it wouldn't help him… - Molly

AH he is learning… I do miss you Molly :)-SH

Seems so… But he really didn't seem very well… I miss you much more - Molly

Molly I need your help-SH

Sure. Whatever you need, you'll get it, you know that. - Molly

well… you see…. I… Left my riding crop at 221b would you be able to pop around and get it for me also ….-SH

Oh Sherlock… I go and get it. Why do you need it? And do you need anything else? - Molly

well I am tracking someone and I need that crop… also I need to know if John is OK-SH

I understand… I'm on my way. Lucky you, I got lunch break at the moment. - Molly

Thanks Molly I don't know what I would do with out you.. meet me at speedy s café -SH

Sherlock is waiting at the table at the back of the room

*Molly walks in, heading straight to Sherlock.  
"Hello. You're okay?" Molly said and watching the healing bruises in his face. He look up at the worried face of Molly

"What? oh this don't worry about it. Did you get it? Are you wearing make-up?"

Molly blushed "Yes and yes… First John didn't want to give it to me, but then I could convince him…" Molly sat down, putting the crop on the table.

Sherlock smiles and looks up at molly "wait there is something you are not telling." he looks at her that make-up is fresh if she had put it on this morning It would be slightly faded as it is lunch time also she blushed when I mention make up "Molly why are you wearing fresh make-up?"Molly feels caught and avoided his eye contact.

"Just refreshed it before you text. No reason."

"your lying to me Molly" he stares in to her eyes Molly was startled and felt very uncomfortable "Fine. I.. I did it for you.." Voice is very low

"Molly are you ok you look awful red?" he said as he grabbed her hand

"No, no I'm fine. Absolutely fine." Molly winced because of the sudden touch. "Jo… John seemed alight too"

"Great…but I am more worried about you" there was a long pause

"is there something you need to tell me?"

"Me? You don't need to worry about me." She said faking a smile.

"once again Molly you are lying to me" he looks into her eyes again. Molly gasped loudly, her hand slightly trembled in his.

"I… I just missed you an awful lot… and… I … I… - I can't"

"Molly. Its me" he notices her trembling hand

"I know… And that's the problem. I can't tell you. You won't understand and it would destroy what we have. As well I think you already know…"

"Molly….I….can't believe you haven't noticed" Sherlock looks away

"What… what do you mean?" she said, looked worried at him, squeezing his hand a bit.

"dose it really need to be said" he looks out of the window.

"So you mean you … my god…" Molly just sat there staring at him and couldn't believe that it should be true. Her face turned pale and she looked as if she probably would pass out in the next seconds. Molly started to fall off her seat Sherlock dived across the table and caught her

"Molly, Molly" he taps her face lightly. Molly blinked and looked in the most beautiful eyes. But they were so much filled with worry. Worry about her.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" She whispered. Sherlock leaned in and whispered in to her ear

"No" as he pulled back and look in to her deep brown eyes. the was along pause… A warm feeling spread all over Molly's body. She swallowed hard, her thoughts were a mess. His stunning blue eyes were hypnotising her. Time passed by but she didn't really notice. Suddenly Molly bent up and pressed her lips on his.

This was new to Sherlock but he went with it. 'this is and odd feeling what is going on this is…..nice' he thought

'Oh my god, he has the softest lips.. Gently kisser, so tender…' she thought and after a little while break the kiss not to overwhelm him. Her arms were wrapped him and a happy smile appeared on Molly's face.

"I need to go up stairs" he lent back in and kissed her gently and held it for what seemed like forever

Molly enjoyed the kiss so much and than realised what he had said.

"What you mean, go upstairs? You want to tell John? Is it over?" Molly looked puzzled at him

" I want to be with you and I want my best friend to know and its not over its just beginning" Molly sighed and smiled at him

"I can't believe this is happening… Shall I…come with you or wait here?"

"come with me" he walked to the door and headed to 221b and knocked on the door

Molly followed him, stood a bit behind him.

"Sherlock, you can't just…" Molly was interrupted by John opening the door. "…knock." she finished.

"hi John" John just looked at him "look I have 2 things to tell you" for some reason instead of freaking out he just move to the side and invited them in. Molly was surprised John didn't freak out and watched him stunned as they went up together. Sherlock sat down on the couch so she decided to do the same. She kept quiet, it was Sherlock's duty to explain everything to John.

"well first as you can probably tell I am not dead" Sherlock said " secondly I am dating Molly" as John sat there looking a Sherlock there was an awkward silence then John spoke

" YOU COMPLETELY BRILLIANT MAN" Molly shot Sherlock a shocked glance as he had told John he was dating her. She felt so uncomfortable, played with her fingers and jumped as John suddenly yelled.

"You're not angry at him - me?" Molly asked looking at John surprised. "Molly at his funeral I ask I'm not to be dead and he's is not. Also why would I be angry with you" John said "Molly are you ok" said a worried Sherlock

"Yes" Molly answered shortly to Sherlock, grabbing his hand.

"John, because I didn't tell you… I'm sorry…" Molly said relieved to get rid of this guilty.

"did he ask you not to?" John said

"Well, yes… " Molly said, glancing at Sherlock afraid he could get angry with her. "John I did it to protect you and Mrs Hudson Moriarty was going to shoot you if I didn't jump" Sherlock said

Molly nodded and added "And I helped to arrange everything for his jump and to fix the papers.

**I have made changes to the spelling but I am not too sure about the grammar so again i apologize **


	2. The night after the cafe

Sherlock wakes up in his bed, still unsure as to what happen in the days that have just transpired. As he lay there he felt the soft warm breath of Molly Hooper. he turned his head and looked at her sleeping face. Suddenly he had a feeling he and this was not a feeling he had felt since _the woman._ After looking at her for a while he thought he had better get up. ' It is so nice to be back in my own bed' he thought to himself as he climbed out pulling on his boxer... he paused 'Why is he naked' he thought. He quickly lifted the cover to check if the sleeping pathologist was also naked...it turns out she was.

Another thought popped into Sherlock's mind 'Did we...have sex' as he thought this he made his way to the living room where John as sat.

"What are you doing?" Sherlock asked (as if he needed to. He Knew exactly what John was doing. He was writing a blog post about Sherlock's triumphant return.)

"I'm writing a blog post" John replied with the usual stupid look. "I heard you last night Mr. Holmes" He said in a mocking tone.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Sherlock replied (Of course he was lying. but John had confirmed his suspicions. He did have sex with Molly)

"Oh Sherlock I have waited so long for this...me to. But this is my first time...it's okay just follow my lead...and so on and so forth" John said with that usual goofy smile of his. "and I must say congrats on you stamina"

"Your finding this amusing aren't you" Sherlock said definitively

"Yes I am" John said as he went back to his typing. Sherlock went back to his room. Molly was still asleep. Still naked. ' She looks so beautiful' he thought as he stared at he. Ever since yesterday he couldn't quite put his finger on what he was feeling. He knew the scientific answer. It was a chemical response. It was the release of endorphin's into the brain. Making him feel all 'mushy'. But still he couldn't explain what was going on, and that scared him.

Molly's eyes opened and he saw him stool there. In his boxers, looking confused.

"What's wrong?" she said propping herself up. As she did this one of her nipples slid out from under the covers. Sherlock averted his eyes (which was odd as he had already seen her naked)

"Molly" Sherlock pointed at her nipple. Once Molly had realized her blunder she suddenly felt really embarrassed and covers herself up.

"John heard us" Sherlock said with his usual emotionless expression. Molly shot out of bed leaving the covers behind. Her petite,but curvy, body ran to the door and poked her head out around it. John just looked up "Morning." he said with a smile "Do you want a cup of tea?" Molly just nodded and pulled her head back in. Sherlock just stood there and looked at Molly's naked body...


	3. A Package Arrives

As Sherlock was looking at the naked body of Molly there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Hudson got it. "Package for you Sherlock" she yelled up the stairs.

"Yes I'm coming" He yelled back. Then poking his head back around the door he look at John.

"Fine" John said with a sigh. Sherlock came back into the room and gave Molly a kiss. 'It was like a taste of heaven. If heaven really existed...and as there is no proof for this' he thought ' then is was a ludicrous idea' anyway the kiss ended and the face of Molly was looking up at him with her big brown eyes "Sherlock I love you" she said looking into his crisp blue eyes "Rightly so" there was a long pause. Molly started to think that he didn't feel the same way the is said in a low husky voice " I love you too" Molly's heart was beating so fast ' He loves me...this is everything I had ever wanted' she thought. They kissed again and then got dressed.

_'I will check Johns blog and see if he has returned' Jim thought he made his way his laptop. He's Back read the title of the post. He laughed out loud "Unbelievable. So he's finally come back. Oh Sherlock maybe you not as boring as I thought. Time to let the games begin" He sat back in his chair 'This is just too good' …..His phone rang "yes I've heard. You know what to do" He hung up. " I think I will send him a little present to say hello"_

The package was small but not small enough to get through the letterbox. Sherlock looked over it. 'Nothing out of the ordinary' he thought. Molly came out of the room in what the newspapers referred to as 'The Purple Shirt of Sex' and her underwear. 'Wow she looks good' he thought. John of course didn't know where to look "I'll make some tea" he said somewhat uncomfortably. Sherlock just shook his head and proceeded to open the package. The Box, under the paper, was beautifully crafted maybe late 18th century. He opened the box and inside resting on the red velvet the was a folded peace of paper. '_Hello Sherlock. Welcome back. I saw the coverage on the news. your return was more dramatic than your usual self. Death must have given you more flare. Anyway I still owe you a fall Sherlock and I'm coming for you. P.S I see your in a relationship with my delightful little ex. God she was boring. She had some weird infatuation with you. Anyway keep and eye on her Holmesy because, Honey, I'm Sexy._' and at the bottom there was a single M. Sherlock was not worried about this. He had suspected that Moriarty would have survived.

"What is it?" Molly ask with a confused look on her rounded face.

"Oh" he said "Is nothing" he folded the paper and placed it back in the box. 'Let the games begin' he thought.


End file.
